You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart
by WordNerb93
Summary: What happens when Isabella moves to Mexico? Tears and revealed feelings, that's what. PhineasxIsabella
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: I know I just edited my profile to say I wouldn't do this, but I had this story sitting around, unfinished, and I had to pick it back up. I'll try to finish this one quickly, but I'm going to try to keep it up to my usual standard.**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb**

* * *

><p>It was a sunny day in Danville. Under a tree in a normal backyard sat two brothers.<p>

"You know, Ferb, we've done so much that I can't think of anything we can do without repeating ourselves."

Ferb glanced at Phineas. He was right, of course. Now that they were 14, they had done many things, more than they could count.

"Well, I don't think we've done that yet," he replied.

"Yeah, but I want to save that for-"

A scream broke the relative silence of the morning.

"That sounded like it came from Isabella's house!"

The two run out the gate and ran into Isabella just outside, literally. The three of them crashed to the ground, but they all quickly got back on their feet.

As soon as Phineas noticed who they had run into, he asked urgently, "Isabella! What happened?"

Isabella unexpectedly burst into tears. "We- we- I- I'm m- mo- moving!"

"WHAT!" Phineas screamed. He stood there a moment, stunned.

And then he fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>How's that for a cliffhanger? I have the next two chapters, but I really don't have time tonight to post them, so I'll get them up tomorrow. Please review!<br>**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Sorry I didn't post this sooner today, I just remembered it. For those who somehow forgot the preview, Isabella's moving and Phineas fainted.**

* * *

><p>Phineas awoke on the coach, with Isabella crying next to him and Ferb sitting next to her, trying to calm her down. It took him a moment to recall what had happened, but as soon as he did, he panicked.<p>

"Isabella, you can't leave!" he exclaimed.

Isabella's crying had calmed down some, but this nearly sent her over the edge again. "I don't want to leave! But my mom has been offered a really good job in Mexico and she thinks it'll be better for us if she takes it! But I don't want to go! My whole life is here: you, Ferb, the Fireside girls, you, Baljeet and Buford, you…"

"You mentioned me three times," Phineas said with a sad smile. He felt his eye begin to water as he realized he wouldn't know what to do if Isabella left.

"Of course, you and I have been best friends since we met and-" She stopped, realizing she might never see the boy she loved again, and began to cry harder than she ever had before.

Phineas couldn't bear to see Isabella cry anymore, and he felt that if he didn't do something, he would start crying as well.

On an impulse, he threw his arms around her and hugged her. Isabella cried on his shoulder as he held her.

"When?" was all he could manage.

"T- t- to-" She couldn't even finish the word.

"Tomorrow?" Ferb guessed, still managing to hold his calm act together.

Isabella shook her head and her sobbing began even harder. She finally managed to choke out the word: "Today."

Phineas couldn't hold the tears back any longer. He hugged her even tighter as tears began to stream down his face. Even Ferb couldn't keep it in and he joined the hug, tears running down his face as well.

* * *

><p>The Flynn-Fletcher family watched as the last of the Garcia-Shapiro's home was loaded into the moving van.<p>

Linda and Lawrence watched in sadness, feeling extremely sorry for the children. Candace, who had moved out for college, had come over to comfort her younger brothers. Ferb watched almost stoically, but tears still ran down his face. Phineas, however, was sitting next to Isabella on the curb, both with tears running down their faces.

"I'm really going to miss you, Isabella," Phineas said sorrowfully.

"Phineas, I'll miss you more than you'll ever know." The two hugged again.

"I'll never forget you," Phineas whispered.

"Isa! Time to go!" Isabella's mom, Vivian, called.

Isabella looked back at her mom's car, then whispered three last words to Phineas. As soon as she finished the last word, she ran for the car, sobbing.

* * *

><p>As the car moved down the street, Isabella took one last look at her house and her best friend. The thing that stood out most was Phineas, kneeling on the ground, sobbing in his hands.<p>

* * *

><p>Phineas glanced up in time to see her car turn around the bend. Not only was he never going to forget her, he wasn't sure how he could live without her.<p>

He knew her last words had to be true, and they hurt him more than anything else in his life had. He had been blind for so long, but now he saw what should have been as clear as day. But he couldn't make it up to her, because she was gone.

Her last words echoed in his head and in his heart. He knew he would remember those words and they would haunt him forever.

Those three little words:

_I love you…_

* * *

><p><strong>Agony! Isabella told Phineas how she feels! How is he going to take it? Review and stay tuned!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I know, two chapters at once! As I mentioned in the Prologue, I had a good portion of this done already and I just decided to upload it.**

**So, Isabella is gone. Let's see how Phineas takes it...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, and Ferb was worried. Things wouldn't ever be the same again, not without Isabella. But that didn't mean they should just sit around and mope.<p>

But that was exactly what Phineas had done ever since Isabella had moved. Nothing had cheered him up, no matter what Ferb and the rest of the gang had tried. What was worse, Phineas wouldn't even talk anymore! Ferb, with his usual one line per day, was now way chattier than Phineas.

If something could shut Phineas up for this long, Ferb wasn't sure Phineas would be okay. But since he wouldn't talk about it, there was nothing Ferb could do to help.

Their parents had tried, as had Candace, but to no avail. Phineas had ignored them all.

In fact, he only left his room when necessary; otherwise, he remained in his bed all day, a look of pain and sorrow etched on his face.

Ferb had an idea to get Phineas to start talking, but had hesitated to use it, as it might hurt Phineas more. But, with nothing else working, Ferb had to take that chance. He grabbed his video camera and headed to his room.

* * *

><p>Phineas was trying to think of nothing, as he had for the past two weeks. As usual, he was failing utterly.<p>

He couldn't get his mind off of her. He knew that she was gone, and that there was nothing he could do about it, but that only made it hurt even worse.

He would never again see her walk into the backyard, smile, and say-

"Watcha doin'?"

"Isabella?"

He looked up, but it was only Ferb, playing a recording on his camera.

Something in Phineas snapped and he felt angry. "Why, Ferb? Why do you have to bring that up and play that where I can hear it? Don't you even care about me?"

"I played it _because_ I care about you. You haven't said a word since she left and it's worrying everyone. Can you at least tell me what's wrong?"

Phineas's anger disappeared. It had to be serious if Ferb would say three sentences without a pause.

But, could he talk about it? He still felt the turmoil in his heart threatening to break him.

"Ferb, I promise I will tell you, but not today. I- I can't quite get it straight for myself yet. I'll tell you if I can tomorrow, alright?"

Ferb sighed, then nodded, just glad Phineas had spoken.

* * *

><p>When the alarm clock woke him the next day, Ferb was surprised. Even with Isabella gone, Phineas had always beaten the clock.<p>

He looked at the other bed, but it was empty. At least, Ferb thought, it explains why the alarm went off.

He headed downstairs. As he did, he heard the radio playing. It was a station that played songs that had been big hits years ago.

Phineas was sitting on the couch, staring at the TV, which was off. Ferb sat next to him, and waited for Phineas to speak.

One minute passed, then another, followed by another.

Finally, Phineas sighed and started to speak. "I don't know what to do, Ferb. She's been my best friend for almost as long as I can remember. I just can't think of anything else now that she's gone. It isn't fair! We were best friends and she even told me-"

He stopped and listened to the radio. A new song had come on…

_I should have known  
><em>

_From how I felt  
><em>

_When we were together.  
><em>

_And even more when we were apart!  
><em>

_You tiptoed in,  
><em>

_And you got under my skin!  
><em>

_You snuck your way right into my heart!  
><em>

Phineas began to tear up. Ferb was actually confused, but he thought it would be better to let Phineas listen. Maybe this song was getting through where everything else had failed.

_I put up barriers,  
><em>

_To shield my emotions.  
><em>

_A wall that you could never break apart!  
><em>

_Like a ninja of love,  
><em>

_Repelling down from above!  
><em>

_You snuck your way right into my heart!  
><em>

_Oh Yeah…_

Phineas held back a sob as tears streamed down his face and the wall his heart had built burst. "I should have known, Ferb. It shouldn't have taken this for me to figure it out."

Ferb blinked and flipped the radio off. What was Phineas talking about?

"I mean, how could I have been so oblivious? It took her moving and her finally telling me."

"Telling you what?" Ferb asked.

"That she loved me." Phineas choked and began to cry, just as badly as when Isabella had first told him.

Ferb's mind began to race. Isabella had finally told Phineas, but only when she thought they would never see each other again. Now Phineas was heartbroken.

How could this be fixed? He may be a mechanical genius, but Phineas was the one who had the big ideas, and he wasn't going to be much help.

With a start, Ferb figured out what to do. "Phineas, I know what we're gonna do today. We're going to get Isabella back."

Phineas looked surprised. "How, Ferb? We don't even know where she is."

"Well, we know she's in Mexico, and you have built a machine that can track her down before."

"How would we get there?"

"We'll just rebuild the Sun-Beater 3000 from a few years back. That will get us there in no time."

Phineas smiled as hope blossomed inside him.

"That might just work…"

* * *

><p><strong>And, end Chapter 2! Phineas has his hopes rekindled and the brothers have a plan! <strong>

**Next time, what is Isabella doing?**

**Review, please!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Okay, I finished this one way too fast. I barely finished posting the two previous chapters! I guess this will get done sooner rather than later.**

**And, once again, I don't own Phineas and Ferb.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Well, Ferb, we're in Mexico. I'm going to turn the tracker on."<p>

"You're sure it will only track Isabella?"

"I'm positive. I reversed the code I used back when we were trying to find Meap. Now, instead of not taking into account Isabella's cuteness, that's all it will take into account."

He flipped the device on, but it only read TARGET UNKOWN. "What? But I double checked the codes and everything!"

Ferb thought a moment, then he tapped Phineas on the shoulder. "Does this tracker take into account the creator's opinion?"

Phineas opened his mouth to reject the idea, then paused. "You know, it might. Why?"

Ferb grinned. "Try to program it to track beauty instead of cuteness."

Phineas looked doubtful, but he did what Ferb said. Immediately, the tracker flashed an arrow toward Mexico City. "How did you know that would work, Ferb?"

"Because, I know that love changes perspective on things, like turning cuteness into beauty."

Phineas blinked and sat down as Ferb piloted the jet toward Isabella.

* * *

><p>Isabella was moping around the house again.<p>

She couldn't find the energy to do anything. She could barely communicate with anyone here, she had no friends, and she didn't know if she'd see Phineas again. All her dreams and fantasies of them becoming a couple, getting married, and raising a family had all vanished with one career change.

She wasn't too upset at her mom. She just wanted what was best for them. Sometimes, however, the best thing is right in front of you. And Isabella had lost it. It turned out that they wouldn't even be able to get a phone in their new house, which was the only reason Isabella hadn't called back home, as she still thought of Danville.

She sighed. Even Pinky wasn't around, as the Chihuahua had vanished right before they left.

She wondered now what Phineas and Ferb were doing. Were they enjoying themselves? Had they already moved on?

She also wondered how Phineas had felt when she had told him, "I love you." She knew they had always been best friends, but none of the romantic hints she had dropped, intentionally or otherwise, had fazed him. She had only been able to tell him because she was certain that she would never see him again and she did not want to leave without telling Phineas how she felt.

She glanced out the window. In her depression, it took her a few moments before she noticed a couple of people walking down the street. They looked an awful lot like…

No! She shook her head and glanced out again. The pair had disappeared. Her imagination had been acting up again. There was no way they would come out here.

She heard her mom talking to someone. She thought about seeing who it was, but she decided not to.

After all, this wasn't her home and she didn't belong here.

She heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Go away," she said, not wanting to be reminded of friends and everything she had left behind in Danville.

"Are you sure about that?"

Isabella straightened up at once. That was Phineas! She dashed to the door, flung it open, and embraced him. He hugged her back and she felt like it was a dream. She should have known they would come to visit her, so she wondered why she was so surprised.

"Phineas, wha-"

Her question was cut off by his lips. He was kissing her!

She had to be dreaming, but it was the best dream she had ever had! She returned his kiss eagerly, not wanting it to end. Finally, the lack of oxygen forced the two to separate.

"This has got to be a dream," she whispered breathlessly.

Phineas grinned. "I doubt it; this part is too good to go with the nightmare that's been happening these past two weeks."

"But, that would mean…"

Isabella's eyes went wide as Phineas leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I love you, too."

She squealed with joy as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh, Phineas, I thought I would never see you again!"

"I would never let that happen. I'm just sorry it took me so long to come."

Isabella drew her head back, but kept her arms around him, afraid that he would disappear if she let go. "Why?"

Phineas's grin vanished. "Without you, I couldn't do anything. The only thing I could think about was that I had lost you, right after I finally realized I love you. If it weren't for Ferb, I'd probably still be at home, wrapped up in that nightmare." He gently brushed a strand of hair from in front of her eyes. "I wouldn't be here with you."

Part of Isabella was still ecstatic with the now, but another part of her was horrified at what Phineas had been through and… "Phineas, it means the world to me that you're here, but…" She sighed and started to tear up. "You're going to have to go home sometime. I don't-"

He silenced her with a second kiss. Although still worried, she returned it as eagerly as she had the first.

"Isabella, I'm not leaving here without you. I don't care how much trouble I get in. You are worth so much more."

Isabella blushed and couldn't help but giggle. "But, Phineas, my mom has a job here. We can't just move back."

Phineas's grin returned. "On the contrary, you can. I know for a fact that your mom has not been able to sell your house. As for a job, since Ferb and I have seats on the city council, we can get her a temporary job easily."

"But she came here because she was offered a better job! I don't think-"

Ferb and Ms. Garcia-Shapiro entered the hall.

"Isa?" Isabella was startled by how quiet and afraid her mom sounded. "You know why we moved here. I think-" She stopped and took a deep breath. "I think that was a mistake. We didn't need the money that much and the move obviously hurt you more than I thought it would. So, what I'm trying to say, _mi hija_, is that I'm sorry. We're going to be moving back to Danville as soon as I can get a moving truck here."

Isabella began to tear up. She dashed over to her mom and embraced her. "Thanks, mom."

A sudden jingle broke the moment. Ferb took his phone out of his pocket. "Hello?"

The response was so loud, Ferb's face was actually pushed away from the phone and everyone heard it. "WHERE ARE YOU TWO? YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! WHEN I FIND YOU-"

Ferb hung up on his mother, then proceeded to send her a text. When he looked at the astonished faces of the other three, he shrugged. "I don't want to go deaf," he said simply.

The phone pinged, telling them that there was a reply to Ferb's text. Ferb looked it over. "Okay, long story short, we're in big trouble."

Phineas shrugged. "I kind of figured that out. But I still don't care." He looked endearingly at Isabella. "As long as you're coming home."

Isabella blushed again. She looked up at her mom. "Is it alright if I go home with them?"

"Why, _chica_?"

She leaned against Phineas, who wrapped his arm around her. "I think you know why."

Ms. Garcia-Shapiro smiled slightly. "Oh, alright. It shouldn't take more than a couple of days to get home. Just make sure you have enough clothes."

Isabella nodded, tears finally streaming down her face again. But this time, they were tears of joy.

She was going home, with the love of her life. And she finally knew that he loved her back.

* * *

><p><strong>Alls well that ends well, right?<strong>

**Not quite. There is still the issue of Linda and her outburst. How much trouble are the boys in?  
><strong>

**Review!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: This one took me a little while to write this one. Special thanks to feeling-o'-stupidity for the inspiration. I was going to end it when they got home, but you helped me figure out how to make this story last!**

**Now, let's see our famous duo deal with _their_ mom!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After Isabella loaded her clothes into the Sun-Beater 3000 and said goodbye to Ms. Garcia-Shapiro, the three teenagers quickly took off for Danville.<p>

Ferb was once again the pilot. He couldn't help but grin as he heard Isabella and Phineas whispering in the back seats. Everything was going great. Isabella was coming home with them. Their mission had been accomplished.

Sure, their mother was mad, but once she heard everything, she was sure to understand why they did it. She had been really upset over her son's behavior, so now that it was going to change, she would be very happy again. After all, she never got mad at them for anything else they've done before, no matter how crazy it might have seemed.

He heard another giggle emanate from the back seat. He took his eyes off the sky ahead of them for a quick glance at the two of them. He found they were in the midst of another kiss. With a grin, he turned around and made a slight adjustment to their course. Everything was going perfectly.

* * *

><p>As Ferb angled the Sun-Beater 3000 down, he made sure to put the landing gear down. After all, he thought with a grin, they didn't want a repeat of Tokyo. That might upset their mom. He gently brought the jet down, touching down so softly that Phineas and Isabella didn't notice.<p>

Not that they were noticing much besides each other at the moment.

He brought the Sun-Beater 3000 to a stop right in front of their house. As he opened the top, he looked back at the two lovebirds again. Much to his amusement, they were unaware of the fact that they were home.

Ferb cleared his throat and the two looked up quickly. Ferb gestured to the house.

"We're home already?" Phineas asked, surprise written all over his face. Ferb snorted in amusement.

"Can you really blame us, Ferb?" Isabella asked, quite annoyed at the green-haired boy.

Ferb grinned and shook his head. "But it is amusing, all the same," he said with a chuckle.

Before either of them could voice a response, a sudden shout grabbed their attention. "PHINEAS! FERB! YOU BOYS GET OVER HERE NOW!"

The three teens looked to see Linda Flynn-Fletcher on the front porch, her face almost as red as her hair. Ferb knew that something was wrong, but Phineas was too excited to notice.

"Hi mom! Guess what? Isabella is moving back to Danville!"

"WHAT IS THAT?" Linda shouted again.

Ferb blinked. "Didn't dad tell you, mum? We said we were going to build a few things to see Isabella."

"WE THOUGHT YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT A COMPUTER OR A CAMERA OR SOMETHING!"

Lawrence Fletcher peeked out the door and shook his head, indicating that he was not with his wife on this one.

Phineas was obviously confused. "But mom, we build this sort of stuff all the time! You've never said anything like this before."

"PHINEAS, FERB, YOU ARE SO BUSTED! GET IN YOUR ROOM!"

"But- Mom- Wha-"

Lawrence stepped out at this point. "Dearest, can't you give the boys a chance? I mean, if they thought they've had permission all this time-"

Linda whirled on her husband. "Don't you dare try to talk me out of this one," she practically hissed.

Isabella ran up to Phineas and took his arm. "But Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher, they were just trying to see me! It helped me and Phineas get over how we were feeling. Weren't you worried about him before?"

Linda stared her down. "I was, but that's not going to get them out of trouble!"

Isabella looked hurt. Linda had never been like this before.

"Phineas, Ferb, to your rooms, NOW!" The stepbrothers sighed and proceeded to walk inside, Phineas pausing to kiss Isabella on the cheek.

As soon as the boys were inside, Linda returned her vengeful gaze on Isabella. "Now, you get out of here! You've caused enough trouble already."

"But, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher, I don't-"

"GET!"

Isabella fled, crying as she did.

Linda, still in the grip of rage, stormed inside. Lawrence, now out of view of his wife, ran after Isabella, dialing for Candace as he did.

* * *

><p>Isabella ran like she had never run before. She didn't even pay attention to where she was heading, and she couldn't see through her tears. She finally had gotten together with Phineas, only to be spurned by his mom. And now, she didn't even have a place to go.<p>

"Isabella! Wait for a moment!"

That voice was familiar. She stopped and turned to see Mr. Fletcher come to a stop, puffing and red-faced.

"Hold on a second. Whew!"

Isabella sniffed. "You come to tell me off, too?"

"Wha-? No, no! I actually don't agree with Linda on this. I don't know why she's being so unreasonable. Anyway, from what I caught sight of in the _cool_ plane the boys built, I'd take it that you don't have a place to go?"

Isabella shook her head, grinning slightly at Mr. Fletcher's tone when he mentioned the Sun-Beater 3000.

"Well, I called Candace and she agreed to let you stay with her as long as you need."

Isabella sniffed again. "Really?"

"But of course, your practically part of the family. And, if I'm right, you will be eventually."

Isabella blushed slightly. "Thank you, Mr. Fletcher."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's no trouble at all. Phineas obviously cares for you a lot, and there is no other girl I think he'd be better off with."

He gently guided her back the way they had come, a slight smile on both their faces.

* * *

><p>"I don't get it, Ferb, why is she so mad? I mean, this is nothing compared to some of our other projects."<p>

Ferb placed a hand on his step-brother's shoulder. "I think we never were clear enough on what we were doing and now it's coming back to bite us."

Phineas looked incredulously at Ferb. "Weren't clear enough? We told her exactly what we were doing each day!"

At that moment, Linda walked in. "Phineas, Ferb, you two are in BIG trouble. Flying a jet? Leaving Danville? What were you thinking?"

"But mom, we've gone farther before. I mean, we traveled around the world on the solstice!"

Linda began to regain the reddish hue she had lost between the front door and the boys' room.

"Really mom, we- I just wanted to get Isabella back. I mean, I lo-"

"So it was _Isabella_ you went for? Well, you just helped figure out your punishment. You are not to walk out of this house for the REST OF SUMMER! During which, you'll have no friends over. ESPECIALLY ISABELLA!"

With that, Linda stalked out of the room and slammed the door in the boys' faces.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I couldn't have both parents mad at them, and Lawrence seemed the most likely to accept what they had done. He's busy trying to fix the mess Linda is making.<strong>

**So, how will Phineas and Ferb deal with being grounded like that?**

**Please Review!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Finally got this chapter up. So, Phineas and Ferb have been grounded from seeing their friends, "ESPECIALLY ISABELLA!" How is this going to turn out?**

* * *

><p>Lawrence and Isabella were about two houses away from the Flynn-Fletcher residence when a battered blue car pulled up.<p>

Candace jumped out and ran over to the pair. Immediately, she embraced the younger girl. "It's good to see you again, Isabella."

Isabella returned the embrace.

"So," Candace said as she took a step back, "I guess you'll be coming with me for now?"

Isabella nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"Well, Candace, Linda seems to be quite beside herself," Lawrence said, "and I don't think most of this is justified. After all, they did think they had permission. And it was pretty cool!"

Candace grinned. "And you two never believed what I told you when we were younger. I'm just surprised they ended up busting themselves!"

The three shared a laugh at the memory of Candace's antics, not so many years ago.

* * *

><p>"Ferb, I just can't accept this! I wouldn't normally go against mom, but this is ridiculous! She wouldn't even let me finish telling her why we went!"<p>

Ferb sighed again as Phineas continued to rant. Once his brother got started, there were only two ways for him to stop; let him finish, or give him some sort of a Big Idea.

"I don't get why she grounded us for so long! We can't walk out of the house-" Phineas suddenly snapped his fingers. "Ferb, I know what else we're gonna do today!"

Ferb stared down his brother. He knew what his brother was doing.

"Oh come on, Ferb! She said we couldn't walk out of the house. She didn't say we couldn't leave!"

"You know that wasn't what she meant," Ferb shot back, getting quite annoyed.

"Maybe, but she isn't being fair!"

"I know that. But what you want to do will only get us in more trouble! If we wait her out, she'll probably get over it and lift our punishment."

Phineas couldn't believe that Ferb was arguing with him. They never had disagreed like this before.

"You know what? I'm going to see Isabella. You can stay here and waste the day, for all I care!"

With that, Phineas stormed out of the room.

* * *

><p>Linda had finally cooled off. She had been very mad, rightfully so, but she knew that she had gone overboard. After all, it wasn't Isabella's fault that Phineas and Ferb had gone to see her. They had all been friends for so long that it only made sense for them to want to see each other.<p>

But the boys had done it all wrong. They had made some contraption that could have fallen apart easily and flew it to another country. And they expected her to be okay with it?

She sighed. Maybe she could let the boys have their friends over. After all, as Lawrence had said, they did think they had permission. But, she would have to talk to those boys about making things.

She headed for the stairs, only to hear something in the garage. It sounded like a…

Was that a blowtorch?

She rushed to the door and threw it open. Phineas was standing in the middle of a pile of tools, metal scraps, and wires with a weird device in his hands.

Linda felt her temper rising. "Phineas, what are you doing?"

"Mom, I'm sorry, but I don't think your being fair at all. I'm going to see Isabella. I love you mom, but I love her, too."

Before she could react, Phineas pushed a button on the device and vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

><p>Candace's car had just turned the corner when Lawrence saw a flash of light by the gate. He turned to see Phineas appear. "Phineas! What are you doing out here?"<p>

"I'm going to see Isabella!" He looked around, suddenly realizing that he had no idea where she went.

Lawrence, still unaware of his wife's drastic actions, smiled slightly. "Well, you just missed her. Since she doesn't have anywhere to go right now, Candace offered her a place at her house."

Phineas felt a small smile creep across his face. He ran up to his father and hugged him. "Thanks, dad!"

"No trouble at all, my boy. I can see how much she means to you. Now," he said, stepping back, "you better get moving before your mum sees you."

Phineas nodded and pushed the button on the teleporter, vanishing in a flash of light.

And not a moment too soon. As soon as the light faded, Linda stormed out the front door. "Lawrence! Have you seen Phineas?"

Lawrence didn't like lying to his wife, but he felt he was justified this time. "No dear, I'm afraid not. Isn't he in his room?"

Neither of them noticed a window sliding shut upstairs.

* * *

><p>Isabella was very grateful to Candace for this, but she still couldn't quite rid herself of her sorrow. After all, if Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher blamed her for what the boys did, then she probably wouldn't see either of the boys for a while. Even though Phineas loved her, Isabella knew that he had never disobeyed his mom before and wasn't likely to do so now.<p>

But what she really feared was how Phineas would react to it. Would he blame her for their punishment? If they had never gone after her, they wouldn't be in trouble.

While Isabella knew Ferb probably wouldn't hold a grudge, she felt less sure about Phineas. She intellectually knew that he was just as forgiving as his brother, if not more so, but emotionally she felt that he would blame her.

She tried to think of something to get her mind off of Phineas, but to no avail. He had been an integral part of her life since she had met him, and she could recall only a few faint memories from before.

Well, she could at least have time to sort this all out at Candace's house.

* * *

><p>Candace took Isabella's luggage into her house, while Isabella sat in the car. She felt that the moment she left the car, the world would be waiting, with its cold, cruel ways.<p>

Bracing herself, she opened the door. When nothing appeared to change, she slowly got out.

She was so down that she failed to notice the slight burst of light behind her. But she did notice the arms that slid around her and the voice that asked, "Are you okay?"

She spun around, not believing who she was looking at. "Phineas!"

He smiled as she flung her arms around him.

As the two teens embraced, they failed to notice Candace glancing out at the two of them. She heard her cell phone start to ring and vanished back inside before Phineas or Isabella realized she was there.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, that was a strange place to end, but I felt that I had taken too long to update to add more on.<strong>

**So, Phineas disobeyed his mom. Question is, will he get away with it?**

**Review!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I can't believe it's been over a month since I last updated my two main stories! I feel so ashamed...**

**Anyway, I managed to finish this today. I hope the next update comes soon, but I won't promise anything...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Linda was beside herself with anger.<p>

She had been this close to letting the boys off easily when Phineas had gone and defied her. He had never knowingly done so ever before.

But she had never given them a serious punishment ever before, either.

When she found him, he would not see the light of day for months!

She paced around the kitchen. She had sent Lawrence out to find Phineas, after telling him how much trouble that boy was in. He had seemed like he would say no for a moment, but he had gone.

She felt a tinge of guilt pierce her anger. She hadn't been this angry around Lawrence that she could remember.

But she couldn't bear it! He didn't know, and Phineas probably didn't remember, but her first husband had gone and done something similar. He had tested a device for someone, only for it to blow up, and him along with it.

She wouldn't let that happen to her boys, even if they hated her for it!

She was so busy pacing that she didn't hear the door creak open. But she did hear the quiet call:

"Mum…"

* * *

><p>Candace answered her cell phone. "Dad?"<p>

"Candace, dear, your mother has gone overboard with anger! She seems obsessed with finding Phineas and punishing him!"

Candace felt like she had heard something similar somewhere, but she ignored the feeling. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Well, if it isn't too much trouble, maybe Phineas could stay with you, too? Just until she calms down?"

Candace didn't have to think for even a second. "Of course he can."

"Thank you Candace. I'll be over in a few minutes to make sure Phineas knows. Plus, I have some of the things he'll need."

"Alright dad. I'll see you in a few minutes."

* * *

><p>Not releasing Phineas from her embrace, Isabella asked, "What are you doing here? I thought you guys were in trouble."<p>

Phineas grinned sheepishly. "Well, we are, but my mom blew it all out of proportion. She wants to ground us for the entire summer! And she wasn't going to let me see you that entire time!" Phineas embraced tightened, and Isabella also tightened her grip.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright!"

Isabella pulled back slightly to look at him, astonished. "So you came to see me because you were more worried about me than getting in more trouble?"

"Well, yeah."

Isabella blinked once, then kissed him passionately. He was caught by surprise, but returned it nevertheless.

* * *

><p>Lawrence pulled up in the family car. He really was starting to feel guilty about lying to Linda, something he had never done in their entire marriage. But he really felt that she had overreacted to the whole situation.<p>

He sighed as he stepped out of the car. He looked in the driveway and froze. His stepson was in the midst of a kiss with Isabella.

While he had considered this as a future possibility, he hadn't expected to deal with it so soon.

He gave a mental shrug, figuring that today was really changing everything.

He quietly shut the car door and, just as quietly, began to unpack Phineas's stuff.

* * *

><p>Phineas and Isabella finally separated. They gazed into each other's eyes for a few seconds. Then a thump behind Phineas caught their attention.<p>

The couple looked to see Lawrence attempting to pick up a large suitcase he had just dropped. "Sorry about that, ruining the moment and all. Your tools are just so heavy, and I figured you'd want them."

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

"Well, after you left, Linda blew her top. I think that if she catches you before she can calm down, she'll punish you for life. So you'll also be staying with Candace until she calms down."

Candace walked out of the house and over to the group. "You know what that means? I'm in charge."

Phineas and Isabella grinned. "Thanks Candace," Phineas said, pulling Isabella even closer, "You're the best sister a boy could ask for."

A car sped by the group, only to halt with a screech. It pulled over to the curb and four people scrambled out.

"Lawrence!" shouted Linda.

"Linda?" Lawrence gulped.

"PHINEAS!" she screamed.

"Ferb?" Phineas asked.

"Candace," Ferb stated.

"Stacy?" Candace started.

"Isabella," Stacy waved.

"Dr. Hirano?" Isabella raised an eyebrow.

"Linda," Dr. Hirano soothed.

"Irving!" Irving shouted as he jumped up from one of the bushes.

Everyone turned and stared at him.

"Sorry, I just got caught up in the moment."

Silence.

"I'll just be going now." Irving ran down the street and out of sight.

"Oooookkkkaaaayyyy," Candace said, "Mom, what are you doing here?"

Linda gave Phineas a deadly stare. "Phineas Flynn, you are in BIG TROUBLE!"

"MOM! Why are you over at my house?"

"Why do you think? I came for my son!"

Lawrence placed a hand on Linda's shoulder. "He's actually here because I thought you two needed to have some distance between you."

Linda whirled around and glared at him, but Lawrence kept going. "You seemed to lose it when you saw what they did and I figured you just needed to calm down so we could sort this all out."

"Lawrence, you don't GET IT! THAT KIND OF THING KILLED HIS FATHER!"

A collective gasp filled the air. The only other person who knew what Linda was talking about was Candace, and she was surprised her mother had mentioned it.

"Mom, listen to me." Candace grabbed Linda's shoulders and shook her gently. "I have been trying to get you to see that stuff for years for the same reason. But I've made my peace with it. After all, they never got hurt, even after years of inventing. I know how scared you are that they'll get hurt, but you have to learn to trust them." She smiled. "I managed."

Linda looked from her daughter to her husband. Then she began to cry.

Lawrence walked her away from the rest of the group and began trying to calm her down.

Candace walked over to the Hiranos, wanting the full story on why they had had her mom and Ferb in the car with them.

Phineas and Isabella, however, were looking at Ferb, who had a slightly guilty look on his face. "Ferb, what happened?" Phineas asked quietly.

Ferb took a deep breath before launching into his tale: "I told mum that you'd be here. I just didn't want you to get yourself into more trouble."

Phineas and Isabella looked at each other, both with shock on their faces. Phineas struggled for a moment, but he managed to sort out if he was mad at Ferb or not.

He turned to face his brother.

* * *

><p><strong>And I figured a cliffhanger was in order. Sorry if you guys wanted it otherwise.<strong>

**This story won't get into more detail about Phineas's father. I just wanted to have a good reason for Linda's extreme behavior. It also explains Candace's obsession with busting them quite nicely.**

**And, yes, I just gave Irving a cameo. I actually thought of that while watching the raspberry scene from Ferb Latin. Go figure.**

**Anyway, please review!  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**Alright everyone **

**Here's the final chapter! Now, a little background why it is late: I lost the inspiration.**

**Yep, I had no clue what to write and I just wasn't feeling it anymore.**

**But, I asked for help. And the amazing author, BroadwayFanGirl91 answered.**

**She wrote this entire chapter. All I did was some minor grammar corrections (two homophone mix-ups and one change in punctuation).**

**Thank you again, BroadwayFanGirl91!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ferb scuffed his feet against the ground, waiting to see what Phineas's reaction was going to be. He flinched slightly when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. Ferb looked up to see Phineas smiling slightly at him,<p>

"It's alright, Ferb I'm not mad at you."

Ferb looked a little shocked, "You're… you're not?"

"Nope, not at all. I know you were just trying to look after me and trying to do the right thing by telling mom."

Ferb looked over at Isabella, "And you're not mad at me either?"

Isabella shook her head, "Of course not…"

Ferb breathed out deeply and smiled slightly at his brother.

After calming down, Linda walked over to both of her sons. Phineas and Ferb looked up at her with worried expressions. Were they in even more trouble?

Linda sighed, "I think we should all go home now and sit down to talk about this rationally."

Phineas grabbed Isabella's hand, "What about Isabella? Her mom isn't here and I… I'd rather not leave her here."

"She can come home with us as well then."

Stacy and Dr. Hirano took their car home, leaving the rest of the Flynn/Fletchers behind. After placing Phineas and Isabella's luggage into the car, the family said goodbye to Candace and drove home. Lawrence was driving and Linda sat up beside him in the passenger seat. Phineas sat in the middle back seat with Isabella and Ferb on either side. He had his arm around Isabella's shoulder the whole way home. Nobody said a single word.

Once they pulled up to the house, everyone grabbed the luggage that was in the trunk and walked inside. After setting down the bags in the hallway, everyone walked into the living room and sat down. The kids all sat on the couch, while the parents each took an armchair. Phineas looked nervously from one parent to another, waiting for someone to say something.

Linda finally sighed and looked at her two sons, "First off, I should apologize to you all for how I reacted earlier. It's just when I saw you guys flying in on that… machine, my first thoughts drifted back to when Phineas's father was killed doing the same thing. Building a huge device and having it cave in and fall on him… I now understand that you two thought you had our permission for building all these so called contraptions."

Phineas quickly nodded, "Yeah mom, and we're sorry for not being clear enough about exactly what we do and build." Ferb nodded in agreement,

"And also," Linda said while looking over at Isabella, "I'm sorry for flying off the handle at you and telling you to go away when you clearly had no place to go at the time. It was wrong of me to take out my anger on you."

Isabella smiled slightly, 'It's alright Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher I understand."

Linda looked next at her husband, "And I'm so sorry for not listening to you and yelling at you as well, when you clearly were just trying to reason with me and calm me down."

Lawrence smiled, "It's alright darling, I know you meant well."

Phineas cleared his throat, "So um… are Ferb and I ungrounded?"

Linda sighed, "Well, you two aren't going to be punished for building that flying thing… but you will be punished for leaving the country without telling your father or I about it."

Phineas hung his head slightly and nodded his head, "I guess that seems fair…"

Linda looked over at her husband, who nodded also, "I think being confined to your room for one week is a fair enough punishment."

Phineas and Ferb glanced at each other and nodded their heads. Phineas looked up at his mom and bit his lip, "So… does that mean I can't see Isabella either for that amount of time?"

Linda sighed, "I'm afraid so, sweetie… but don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to spend together after your punishment is lifted."

Isabella and Phineas looked at each other with hopeful smiles. Ferb raised his hand and cleared his throat, "Where is Isabella going to stay? Her mum is not going to be back in town for another day or two?"

Lawrence nodded, "Isabella will be able to stay with Candace for the time being…"

Linda stood up and looked down at her sons, "Okay you two… you have five minutes to say whatever you want to say to Isabella. After that, the two of you have to go upstairs."

Lawrence stood up as well, "Isabella let me know when you're ready to leave and I'll take you back to Candace's house."

Isabella smiled, "Thanks Mr. Fletcher…"

After the parents left the room, Ferb also stood and went to walk out.

Phineas cocked his head, "Bro? Where are you going?"

Ferb looked over his shoulder and grinned, "I'm giving you two some privacy… I know exactly what you two plan to do with the next four and a half minutes left of Phineas's freedom." He waved slightly and walked off, "See you in a week, Isabella…"

After he left Isabella looked at Phineas, "Wow… you're brother's pretty nice about leaving us alone."

Phineas chuckled, "Yeah, yeah he is…"

The two of them smiled at each other for another second before finally embracing each other. Phineas planted his lips against hers and began kissing her over and over again. Isabella kissed right back and gripped the back of his shirt tightly. She broke apart once for air, so he started kissing her cheeks and neck.

Isabella giggled, "Phi… Phineas… you need to breathe…"

Phineas panted slightly as he whispered in her ear, "I'm not going to be able to see you or kiss you for a whole week… I'll concentrate on breathing then. But for now…"

He leaned forward to kiss her lips again. She closed her eyes and let herself fall into the kiss. She wrapped her hands around his neck and brought him closer to her. He ran his hand through her hair and wrapped his fingers around her black curls. She moaned slightly and pressed her lips more firmly against his. He moaned in response and broke apart once for air. She began lining kisses up and down his neck, which made him sigh.

Finally their time was up, so they stood up together and walked hand in hand out of the living room. Lawrence was waiting by the door and looking around nonchalantly. He had accidently looked in the living room a couple of minutes too early and had quickly backed away unnoticed by the two teens.

Phineas placed his hands around Isabella's head and kissed each of her cheeks, "Until next week, my love…"

Isabella giggled, "I shall count the days…"

He finally let go of her face and watched as she followed his dad out the door. She looked over her shoulder once more before blowing him a kissing and exiting out the door. Phineas sighed and slowly began to climb the stairs. A week wasn't very long… but on this particular day, it seemed like forever…

When he entered the bedroom, Ferb was sitting on his bed reading a book. Phineas kicked off his shoes and settled on his own bed. He lied back on the pillow and folded his arms behind his neck.

Ferb peeked up over the pages and saw the dreamy look his brother was wearing. He stifled a snicker, but it wasn't quite enough. Phineas turned his head and raised an eyebrow,

"Something funny, Ferb?"

Ferb shook his head and looked back down at his book, he was struggling to hold back a smile and Phineas saw this.

"Seriously? What's so funny?"

Ferb looked up from his book and grinned, "It's nothing really… it's just funny to think that less than a month ago you wouldn't have given Isabella a second look, now you two are having full blown make out sessions on the couch… with our parents home no less."

"You little sneak…"

"What? I didn't see anything… our father is the one who looked into the living room far to early and quickly came back upstairs to clear his mind."

Phineas blushed slightly, "Heh heh… oh boy."

"Just be glad it wasn't, mum… she would've probably upped your punishment or something."

"Yeah I guess you're right…" Phineas sighed and relaxed back down on the bed, "So… we're grounded… for a whole week…"

Ferb nodded and turned back to his book.

"I don't suppose you have your toolbox up here with you?"

Ferb shook his head, "Mum already came in and took it… sorry."

Phineas lied on his stomach, "Not your fault… I just wish I had something to do for this whole entire week… all I can think about now is Isabella. How her eyes shine, how her cheeks blush, how soft her lips are…"

Ferb looked up from his book, "Too much info for me, bro…"

"…how soft her hair is, the way I feel when she just says my name, when she moans when I kiss her…"

Ferb covered his head with a pillow and moaned, "Cut it out! I don't need to hear about any of this!"

"…how her eyelashes bat when she blinks, how she gets goose bumps when I feel her arms, how she-"

Ferb groaned out loud again, plugged his ears and hid fully underneath the pillow.

This was going to be a long week indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did!<strong>

**And, again, special thanks to BroadwayFanGirl91. I really can't thank you enough for saving this story from permanent incompleteness!**

**So, please review!  
><strong>


End file.
